Joyeux anniversaire, connard
by Le Chameau Trisomique
Summary: À sa grande surprise Angleterre reçoit un cadeau de la part d'un ancien rival le jour de son anniversaire.


**Hello ça faisait longtemps! Je reviens avec un mini crack!**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les deux Normandies et Bretagne appartiennent à la géniale Aristo-Barjo.**

 **Haute-Normandie: Nathalie**

 **Basse-Normandie: Léan**

 **Bretagne: Stefan**

* * *

Arthur ferma la porte d'entrée après avoir poliment remercié le livreur. En ce 23 Avril matin il s'était attendu à tout sauf un coli de taille assez conséquente où était inscrit en lettres jaunes « LA POSTE ». Venant de France donc, en déduit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Un rapide coup d'oeil à Francis assis sur son canapé à bavarder avec Matthew et Alfred lui confirma que le coli ne venait surement pas de lui. Francis n'était plus du genre à envoyer des cadeaux imprévus depuis bien longtemps, surtout s'il se déplaçait en personne. Mais alors quel français avait eu l'idée de lui envoyé un si grand colis?

Ce ne pouvait être Bretagne ou un des Normandies, d'une part son frère breton était déjà passé lui "souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire" (comprendre: il lui a hurlé dessus après s'être enfilé une bonne quinzaine de bouteilles) lors d'une réunion Kirkland, et d'autre part les deux normands ne lui avait rien envoyé de particulier depuis la fin du Moyen Âge. Ils se contentaient d'envoyer un poli et court message peu importe l'occasion.

Tout en poussant la grosse boite de carton vers le salon où était les trois autres nations, elle devait bien lui arriver à la taille et pesait son poids, Angleterre réfléchissait à d'autres représentants français pouvant lui envoyer un cadeau d'anniversaire. Bien que les relations franco-britanniques s'étaient très largement améliorées dernièrement il n'avait jamais été proche avec des français autres que Léan, Nathalie, Stefan et Francis. Il pensa rapidement à Paris, avant de réfuter presque immédiatement l'idée. Paris demandait simplement à Francis de lui passer le bonjour, s'évitant ainsi tout contact personnel avec "le rosbif".

Ignorant la mine intéressé du français, Arthur commença à ouvrir le paquet avec un cutter avant de s'arrêter subitement. Et si c'était un coli piégé? Une blague de mauvais gout à la française? C'était plus que probable. À chaque fois qu'il allait en France il avait le droit à un certain nombre de blagues amères et remarques sarcastiques. Cela n'étonnerai personne.

\- Qu'est ce donc mon lapin? demanda Francis curieux, rapidement surenchéri par Amérique qui s'excita seul comme un enfant le matin de Noël:

\- OH MY GOD IS IT A GIFT? WHAT IS IT ENGLAND? IS IT COOL? WHO IS IT FROM? YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIEND THOUGH!

\- Bollocks, maugréa Arthur en fusillant son ancienne colonie du regard. Mais comme s'il voulait inconsciemment satisfaire la curiosité d'Alfred il ouvrit le coli, laissant apparaitre un bois joliment sculpté, une assise et des accoudoirs de soie bleu royal ornés de lys et une simple petite enveloppe blanche, presque oubliée.

\- A fucking chair? fit Amérique un peu déçu avant d'enfoncer un énième mini-spongecake dans sa bouche.

Un chaise de style Louis XIII en chêne, au dossier sculpté élégamment de lys au sein d'un coeur.

Levant un sourcil suspicieux vers Francis Angleterre le confronta agacé:

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que _ÇA_ encore?

\- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas moi! se défendit le français en levant les mains en signe de paix, c'est magnifiquement orchestré, un vrai style français pour sûr, mais je suis navré de te dire que je n'ai aucune idée sur l'expéditeur.

Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, Arthur se contenta de déchirer d'un coup exaspéré l'enveloppe avant de lire la carte, rougir de colère devant le regard surpris et amusé de France, et lâcher finalement:

\- That stupid French wanker! It's been centuries already, piss off!

Intrigué par la réaction de son compagnon, et ayant envie de remercier en personne quiconque avant réussit un si beau coup, Francis arracha la missive des mains de l'anglais qui le remarqua à peine, déjà en train de démonter le meuble pour en faire du bois de cheminée.

Et en lisant les pattes de mouches écrites à l'encre noir Francis ne put contenir son fou-rire:

 _Un siège Orléanais pour l'Angleterre, chacun son tour après tout._

 _Joyeux anniversaire, connard._

* * *

\- Qu'est ce que tu as à ricaner comme un imbécile? soupira Chartres exaspéré derrière son journal.

\- Oh, rien, répondit simplement Orléans avant de ricaner encore.

* * *

 **NB: les décorations sont une référence à la devise orléanaise _« Hoc Vernant Lilia Corde »_ : par ce coeur naissent les lys**

 **NB2: Le 23 Avril c'est la Saint-George, une fête ultra importante pour les anglais et dans les headcanons c'est aussi l'anniversaire d'Angleterre**

 **Orléans vous avait manqué hehehe? Non? Bon...**


End file.
